Loosing a Twin
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: The twins are seperated in battle...COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Not mine...i only play with them

Battle raged all around them, people fighting for their lives against the dark forces of Mordor. There outside the Black Gate, the armies of Gondor and Rohan fought a hopeless battle, a diversion with no hope to live through it, just giving two Hobbits enough time to destroy the Ring of Power.

'ARAGORN,' a voice yelled, seeing the man falter slightly as a troll greeted him with a big weapon.

The warning caught another warrior nearby off guard. He looked around as Aragorn went down. 'ESTEL,' Elladan yelled loosing sight of the man, the man who had became a brother to him. He began slashing his way through the enemy hordes to get to him.

A sharp pain made itself known in the Elf's back. Elladan turned around and parried his attacker's next lunge. These Orcs were nothing like the ones he and his twin had encountered previously, they were deadlier no as mindless, the fact they had just come straight form Mordor worried him slightly, as they seemed to be superior to others of their race.

He parried with his sword and attacked with his dagger, slicing the creature through the unusually thick armour. Thinking it dead he turned and saw Aragorn stagger back, but did not see the Orc from behind.

Another, larger sharper pain made him turn around then a sharp pain in hid chest made him fall. All went dark.

Elrohir sensed something was wrong. He looked to see Estel, Legolas, Gimli, Èomer and Gandalf fighting for their lives, and then it hit him that Elladan was not in sight.

'DAN,' he yelled above the din of battle, but received no answer. He repeatedly yelled his twin's name, but he was only answered with clashing swords.

'Estel,' he called making his way to the man, 'have you seen.,..' he trailed off seeing Mount Orodruin erupt in a spectacular display, as barad-dur collapsed onto itself, signifying the demise of Sauron.

Elrohir looked around and found a familiar form, lying on the front, dark brown blood matted hair fanned over ground and enemies.

As he got closer he saw the deep mortal slash in his twin's back, and did not miss the dagger tip that peaked through his back, blood pooled around his motionless form.

He was too late.

'No,' Elrohir whispered kneeling at his twin's side and gently turned him over and grimaced seeing how bad his wounds really were. 'Dan, don't, please don't leave me...' he begged tears welling in his eyes as he cradled the limp form.

The shallow breaths became shallower; his life was swiftly leaving him. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he looked at his twin; his stormy grey eyes were clouded and distant.

'Dan,' he whispered catching the smile; Elladan parted his lips as his last breath left him, his eyes became too unfocused, never to see life again.


	2. 2

chapter 2

'No,' Elrohir whispered kneeling at his twin's side and gently turned him over and grimaced seeing how bad his wounds really were. 'Dan, don't, please don't leave me...' he begged tears welling in his eyes as he cradled the limp form.

The shallow breaths became shallower; his life was swiftly leaving him. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he looked at his twin; his stormy grey eyes were clouded and distant.

'Dan,' he whispered catching the smile; Elladan parted his lips as his last breath left him, his eyes became too unfocused, never to see life again.

Elrohir shot up in bed and looked around several times before he realised it had just been a dream. Or was it?

The younger twin had the odd premonition before, and knew what it felt like, that had seemed too real to be a dream, but the battle was not until tomorrow.

'Ro?' Elladan walked into the room and sat by the shaky twin, 'is something the matter?'

'Dan?' he whispered wrapping his arms around the elder, not wanting to let go. 'Thank the Valar you're alright.'

'What's wrong brother?' Elladan asked pulling Elrohir close, 'can you not tell me?'

'It was just a dream Dan,' he murmured.

The elder nodded and smiled, 'you have not wanted comfort form dreams for over one thousand years.'

'I'll always need you Dan, you can't leave me.'

'And I never will.' He replied. 'Come, get some sleep, it'll be a hard day tomorrow.' With that Elladan left the room.

Elrohir soon fell back to sleep, the battle sounds of his dream still ringing in his ears.

He knew no matter what happened tomorrow, he would not leave his twin's side and do anything to prevent his dream becoming reality.


	3. 3

chapter 3

It went in slow motion. The sword slashed his back, is face contorted in pain as he twisted around to face his attacker.

The twin looked in shock; he was too late, as he saw his mirror image fall a dagger hilt protruding from his chest.

'NO,' he yelled kneeling at his twin's side. 'Ro,' he carefully turned the younger over and saw the mortal wound.

'Dan,' Elrohir murmured, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth.

'Shh brother, lie still, you'll be alright.' Tears welled in the elder's eyes.

'I saw...last night...you...die...this...' he stuttered.

'Shh Ro, hold on...' he begged, 'don't let go...'

'It's too late for me brother...' he choked.

A ghost of a smile crossed the younger twin's face as he looked at his twin; his stormy grey eyes were clouded and distant. His lips parted as his last breath left him.

'Elrohir,' he cried, cradling his twin's limp form.

'Dan,' Legolas yelled in warning.

A blade sliced itself through his shoulder and he fell to the floor by his twin. All went dark.

'Dan,' a voice called, 'Dan, wake up, please wake up.'

'Ro...' he smiled, 'Proves I can follow you anywhere...'

'No brother, you cannot follow me, not this time.' Elrohir said sadly. 'You have to wake up; you must go back to them. You're needed at home.'

'Ro,' he choked, 'I can't go on...not without you...I'm supposed to be the strong one...but you're my strength...without you...I'm nothing...'

'Don't you dare say that Elladan, you do not need me. Your strength lies not within me, now go back, see the battle through, I will wait for you in Valinor, just promise me you will live to meet me there.'

'I promise,' he nodded.

'Áva rucë, Tenn' omentielvo ento,' Elrohir said as Elladan fell back into consciousness.

The first thing he was aware of was the sharp pain in his shoulder, then the concerned face of Legolas watching him.

'I am well,' he assured picking his sword up, he yelled, 'À urya cálë! Á rúcë mórë! Á mahta i qualmenna! Qualmë urquin!' with a renewed strength he charged fiercely through the Orcs, as did everyone who heard the fair words, though few knew what they meant.

Mount Orodruin erupted in a spectacular display, as barad-dur collapsed onto itself, signifying the demise of Sauron.

'It's over Ro,' Elladan whispered.

Elladan looked to see Elrohir smiling at him, 'Namárië toron nîn. Melinyel. Nai Anar caluva tielyanna. I will always be with you.' The image whispered, then disappeared.

'Namárië toron nîn, Melinyel.' He whispered to the wind.


End file.
